villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Koishi Komeiji
Koishi Komeiji is a character from Touhou Project who is the younger sister of Satori Komeiji. She wanted to avoid the hate and dislike which Satori experienced due to her mindreading abilities, so she sealed away her own Third Eye. This backfired, since she gained the ability to read and manipulate people's subconscious, an even greater ability. However, she also became much more carefree as a result, and didn't mind as much. She now spends much of her time wandering the world aimlessly. After her encounter with the heroine in Subterranean Animism's Extra Stage, however, she became curious, and wanted to start actually meeting people. Appearance *(Touhou 11, 12.5) Has wavy, grey-greenish, short hair and dark green eyes, wears a black hat with a yellow ribbon around it. A closed, dark blue "third eye" is positioned over her heart, with cords wrapped around her torso and attached to each of her ankles. Wears an orange shirt with diamond-like blue buttons and dark green collar. The skirt is also green with a faint flowery pattern, but a lot lighter. Her socks are black. *(Touhou 13.5) Same as above, her hair is bright green with yellow shine and it is slightly shorter. Her third eye and its cords are now dark purple and her socks are dark blue. *(Touhou 14.5) Same as Touhou 13.5. Relationships *Satori Komeiji (Older Sister) *Rin Kaenbyou (Sister's Pet) *Utsuho Reiuji (Sister's Pet) *Hata no Kokoro (Enemy) Gallery Profile 200px-Th11Koishi.png|Koishi from Subterranean Animism - Her first appearance. lll.jpg|Koishi from Touhou 13.5: Hopeless Masquerade Koishi.png|Touhou 14.5: Urban Legend in Limbo Merchandise griffon komeiji koishi01.jpg Griffon satori koishi komeiji01.jpg nui197 013.jpg f0c776c5bba308ff80c02d0748b18037.jpg Theme Music SA Extra Stage - Last Remote SA Extra Stage Boss - Koishi Komeiji's Theme - Hartmann's Youkai Girl C81 Touhou Vocal「Tsuki ni Murakumo Hana ni Kaze」【東方Senya】 DBu - 忌憚騒命曲 ～ Demon tale sonata (Hartmann's Youkai Girl) Trivia *The characters for Komeiji literally mean "ancient and pure/bright earth". Koishi is not written in Kanji, but it's supposed to mean "love" or "beloved". *In Koishi's profile, it is said that she met a human at the shrine at the top of the mountain who made her regret closing her third eye and want to learn more about this human. Though it may seem like this was talking about Sanae, once put in to context by the extra stage of Subterranean Animism, it is clear that the human it was talking about is either Reimu or Marisa. *After the fight with the heroine, she starts to be curious with the Human race and being to investigate them. The Humans can't see her because of her ability to control the Subconsious. (She uses her ability to became invicible for humans mind). *Koishi's musical theme, Hartmann's Youkai Girl, may refer to Eduard von Hartmann (whose most famous work is entitled The Philosophy of the Unconscious) or Heinz Hartmann (as many of Koishi's spellcards seem to make references to ego psychology.) The track itself is also arranged so that it has symmetrical parts, making it sound remarkably similar to itself even when played reversed, possibly as a reference to the practice of backmasking. *Satori and Koishi's design may have been inspired by the 1939 painting by Kahlo titled "The Two Fridas". The subject is essentially two identical women (sisters/clones/twins...) with visible hearts and external arteries that seem to connect and wrap around their shoulders and arms, where one of them has a cut artery and a pair of scissors in hands (Resembling Koishi, who has closed her third eye). *If her and Satori's color schemes are inverted, they will both somewhat resemble each other. *Koishi shares certain similarities to Flandre Scarlet. Both are Extra stage bosses, younger sisters of a boss in the main game, more powerful than the older sister, and possibly mentally unbalanced. Due to this fanworks often associate Flandre and Koishi. *She is sometimes depicted as a full-blown psychopath in fanon, for instance in the "Koishi Komeiji's Heart-Throbbing Adventure" series. *Her vague power to "manipulate the subconscious" is often interpreted by fans as the psychic ability to attack the mind of the victim with disturbing visions (a power typically referred to as "mind rape"). The fanmade Danmakufu game "Koishi Hell" and its followup "Koishi Hell 2", in which she uses very odd attacks (some of which based on various Touhou memes), are good examples. Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Touhou Villains Category:On & Off Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Female Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Psychics Category:Mentally Ill Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Youkai Category:Shmup Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic